Facing her worse Nightmares
by potterfan2006
Summary: When kim heart goes home to france with tommy her husband and her kids she relives some bad memorys.....on hold till further notice
1. The begnning

Facing her worse Nightmares 

**Author's Note: I don't own the _Power Rangers_ nor do I own Ann, Rebecca, and Josh. I'm just borrowing them from another author. Read and review please**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**(Flashback) **

It all started when Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver graduated from Angel Grove high school. At the time they were boyfriend and girlfriend. They both wanted to go to college to become teachers (Kimberly wanted to teach math and Tommy wanted to teach science) but they both wanted to go to different colleges. But they were so madly in love that they finally decided to go to Reefside community college. About four years later on the night before their graduation Tommy went over to Kimberly's dorm room and knocked on the door Kimberly answered it and let Tommy in. That night, Tommy had proposed to Kimberly and they got married about a year after their college graduation. A year later, Tommy and Kimberly had their first child, a baby girl named Ann. Shortly after Ann was born Tommy and three of his students received their powers as the Dino Thunder rangers. Three years later, Kimberly gave birth to two more kids, Rebecca and Josh. After Josh was born Kimberly joined Tommy and his students to help them fight the enemy and that is how Kimberly became the pink ranger again

**(End flashback). **

**(Now November 26, 2004) **

Kimberly and Tommy were in their room playing with the kids when the phone rang Ann ran over and answered the phone. "Mommy its Grandma Hart!" She called. Kimberly went over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" She answered.

About 10 minutes later she hung up the phone and went back into the room. Tommy got up and went over to his wife. "What was that about?" He asked.

"My mom wants us to go to France for Christmas," she replied.

At this the kids jumped up and down. "YES, LET'S GO SEE GRANDMA!" They exclaimed.

"Sure why not, let's go," he agreed.


	2. Going home for christmas

**Facing her worse Nightmares**

**Author's Note: I don't own the _Power Rangers_ nor do I own Ann, Rebecca, and Josh. I'm just borrowing them from another author. Read and review please I also would like to say if you want to see another few stores with Ann Rebecca and Josh in it check out Fighting for a family** **and Together again and forever by my friend and co- writer Arwennicole**

**Chapter 2: Going Home for Christmas **

On the day that Tommy and his family were to leave for France Kimberly got up and went up to the attic and looked through a wooden chest for her mother's Christmas gift. As she was looking she heard someone coming up the attic stairs. She turned to see Tommy standing there in the doorway. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. He bent down with a smile.

"Good morning sweet heart what are you doing?" He asked.

"I am just trying to find the gift that I have for my mom," she replied.

Then Kimberley put what had in her hands back in the chest and pulled out a small box with a engraving on it the engraving said: "_To a wonderful mother who cared about me when it counted_." Kimberley got up, put the box in her bag, and closed the chest.

When she got downstairs with Tommy behind her, she realized that she had forgot to pack the kids' Christmas gift so she turned around and went back up the stairs to her bedroom.

About 5 minutes later, she finally had everything packed then she went to wake up the kids. When she entered the kids' room, she saw that they were already up and dressed and ready to go. When the kids saw their mom enter the room the jumped up and down.

"Yes! Mom are we going to leave soon to go see grandma now?" They asked.

"Yes, we will be leaving as soon as your dad says that it is time," she replied.

Just them Tommy came up to the kids room.

"Come on it is time for us to leave," he informed.

About 20 minutes later, they were in the car and ready to leave. The minute Tommy pulled out of the driveway the kids were getting excited. As they got to the Reefside airport the kids just could not sit still they kept jumping up and down. As they boarded united airlines flight 181 to France they new that it was a long flight but they knew that they were closer to grandma.


	3. Back in her old room Alone

Facing her worse Nightmares

Author's Note: I don't own the Power Rangers nor do I own Ann, Rebecca, and Josh. I'm just borrowing them from another author. Read and review please I also would like to say if you want to see another few stories with Ann, Rebecca, and Josh in it, then check out Fighting for a family and Together again and forever and the newest story The Next Generation by my friend and co- writer Arwennicole

Chapter 3: Back in Her Old Room...Alone 

When the plain landed in Paris, France Tommy looked over to his 3 children and beautiful wife to see that they were sleeping. He leaned over and picked up the youngest, Josh, and carried him out of the plane and Kimberly was holding the next youngest, Rebecca. Ann followed them sleepily.

After Tommy went to baggage claim and got their bags, he led his family to the car rental place where they rented a Minivan. Tommy and his family got in the car and for drove about three hours to the outside of Paris during that drive Tommy had a chance to talk to his wife, because he was worried about her. When he looked over at his wife he noticed that she was looking out of the window with a blank look on her face. Tommy reached over and put his hand on top of hers. " Where is your head at my pink princess?" He asked. Kimberly looked over at Tommy and with a confused look.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Are you ok? You seem quiet." He replied.

"I was just thanking about what it will be like to be back home after all of these years after being gone." She stated. Tommy, Kimberley, and the kids were quiet for the rest of the trip.

About after an hour of silence, they finally pulled up into Kimberly's mom's driveway and got out of the car. After Tommy and his family got their bags out of the car they went up to the door and rang the doorbell. About 2 minutes later Mrs. Hart came to the door and invited them in. They exchanged their hellos in the front hallway and then moved into the foyer where they talked for about an hour. "Well guys look at the time we should get you all settled in so the kids can go to bed," Mrs. Hart commented.

They grabbed their stuff and she led them to their rooms. "Kimberly you will be staying in your old room, Tommy you will be staying in, Jack, Kimberly's brothers room, and the kids will be staying in the gust bedroom," Mrs. Hart informed. As they all parted their ways to their rooms Tommy went into Kimberly's room and found that she was crying. He walked over to her bed and set on the edge of the bed and put his hand on her back.

"Sweet heart, what's wrong?" He asked.

Kimberly set up and buried her head in his chest and just continued to cry. Tommy held her until she feel asleep and then he laid her down and tucked her in and then he walked out of her room and turned out the lights. He then went into his own room and lay down and went to bed. He had a restless night sleep because he was worried about her so he decided he would ask her what was wrong in the morning. Back in Kimberly's room she was awake again thinking. " I am all alone in my old room with no one to talk to my god what am I doing here? I am so scared," She pondered. She then drifted off into a deep and troubled sleep.


	4. The Next Day

**Facing her worse Nightmares**

**Author's Note: I don't own the Power Rangers nor do I own Ann, Rebecca, and Josh. I'm just borrowing them from another author. Read and review please I also would like to say if you want to see another few stories with Ann, Rebecca, and Josh in it, then check out Fighting for a family and Together again and forever and the newest story The Next Generation by my friend and co- writer Arwennicole. **

**Chapter 4: The Next Day **

After a long night of bad dreams Kimberly woke up and went down stairs and found that nobody was up yet so she took the time to herself and she fell back asleep on the couch while she was asleep she had another dream

**(Kimberly's dream) **

**Kimberley was walking down the stares on Christmas Eve. She was about seven-years-old. Her father was there but her mother brother was out doing some last minute Christmas shopping. When she walked into the living room her father grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down to the ground and then he started to rape her. After he was done with her he smacked her on the face and told her not to tell anyone or he will kill her. So she told him that she would not tell any one then she went up stairs to her room and started crying. When her mother and brother got home. Her brother came up to her room to show her what he got their mom for Christmas. When he came to her room he saw that she was crying. Her brother was 17 at the time. He went to her side and asked her what is wrong she told him what happened and told him what was said. He was so angry that he told her that their father would regret the time that he hurt her then he put his arm around her **

**(End Dream)**

The next things that Kimberley knew when she looked up and saw Tommy standing over her with his hand on her shoulder. It felt so wrong so she got up quickly and ran outside Tommy followed her outside and asked her what was the matter she just kept on crying. Tommy put his arms around her and led her back into the house. Tommy then set her down in the living room. "Kimberly what is the matter? I am so worried about you," he told her.

"I never told you this but when I was seven my father raped me. Shortly after that my older brother the person's room that you are sleeping in killed him so my mother sent me to Angel Grove to live with my aunt so I would not have to testify at the trial of my brother," she explained.

With that Kimberly started to cry again and Tommy Just put his arms around her and just hugged her and held her as sobs racked her body.

About an hour later Kimberly had fallen asleep in Tommy's arms so Tommy laid her gently down on the couch and sat beside her. "Whatever happens my pink angel, I will always be there with you," he whispered. Then Tommy looked at Kimberley to see a smile on her face and he knew instantly that she was having a happy dream

**(Kimberly's dream) **

**Kimberly was at her High school prom when Tommy Oliver asked her to dance with him just as the song Love will find a way started **

_**Women- in a perfect world one we've **_

_**never known we would never need to face **_

_**the world alone they can have the world we'll create are own **_

_**I may not be brave or strong or smart but somewhere in my secret **_

_**heart I know love will find a way anywhere I go I'm home if you are there beside me like dark turning into day some how we'll come through now that I found you love will find a way**_

_**Man- I was so afraid now I realize love is never wrong **_

_**and so it never dies theirs a perfect world shining in your eyes.**_

_**Man and Women- and if only they can feel it to the happiness I feel with you **_

_**they know love will find a way anywhere we go were home **_

_**if we are there together like dark turning into day **_

_**some how we'll come through now that I found you **_

_**love will find you I know love will find a way**_

**When she started dancing she looked into Tommy's eyes and knew that this was the one that she was going to marry and spend the rest of her life with and they just danced and danced. When the song stopped Tommy grabbed Kimberly's hands with a gentle smile. "Kimberly Ann Heart will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He asked. Kimberly wrapped her arms around him with a happy sigh. **

"**Yes, I would Tommy Oliver yes I would," she replied.**

**(End Dream) **

Kimberly woke up and sat up she put her arms around Tommy and hugged him. " I love you Tommy Oliver and I always will," she whispered. Then Tommy pulled her close before answering her.

"If there is anything you need to tell me I will be here for you," he assured.

"In time you will," she sighed.


	5. A Pre Christmas Reunion

Facing her worse Nightmares 

Author's Note: I don't own the Power Rangers nor do I own Ann, Rebecca, and Josh. I'm just borrowing them from another author. Read and review please I also would like to say if you want to see another few stories with Ann, Rebecca, and Josh in it, then check out Fighting for a family and Together again and forever and the newest story The Next Generation by my friend and co- writer Arwennicole.

**Chapter 5: A Pre Christmas reunion **

It was a week before Christmas. Kimberly had gotten sick and was on the couch of the family room watching TV when Tommy came into the room with a letter in his hand it had come in the morning mail. Tommy sat down beside her with a grin. "How are you feeling today my pink angel?" He asked. Kimberly smiled and held onto his hand before answering.

"A little better," she replied.

Then the curiosity got the best of Kimberley when she sees the letter. "What's that in your hand?" Kimberly asked. He smiled and held up the letter.

"It's for you, Beautiful," he replied.

Then Kimberly sits up and looked at him with a quizzical look. "Who's it from?" She asked.

"Why don't you read it and find out?" He asked.

She took the letter and opened it she then let out something that sounded like a cross between a sob and a laugh. Tommy bent down with a concern look on his face. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's from my brother," was her only reply.

Kimberley then handed the letter to Tommy so he can read it. When he opened the letter it said:

_**Dear Kimberly,**_

_**How are you doing? I know it has been a long time since we have last talked and I am sorry that I didn't communicate with you more. Mom told me that you just needed some time alone. So I left you alone for 15 years so you could grow up and have a normal life. **_

_**But now when I heard that you were coming back home for Christmas I called mom and asked her if I could come home to and see how well you and your family are. Yes I know about Tommy and your three kids Ann, Rebecca and Josh. Mom told me everything. She said that I could come home and no I am not married and if you must know I did not spend any time in jail at the trial I was found not guilty because it was in self-defense of you that I killed our father. **_

_**I just want you to know that I love you and I can't wait to see you, mom and your family I will see you on the 21st and I hope that you feel better soon. Mom told me you were sick too. Well, I have to go now. I love you so much.**_

_**Your brother,**_

_**Jack**_

After Tommy finished reading the letter he gave the letter back to Kimberley he sat down next to her and sighed. "Are you ready to see your brother again?" He asked. Kimberley nodded with a sigh. replied

"Yes, I think that I am because I have so much that I want to ask him," she replied.

"Well, he'll come on the 21st and you can talk to him then," he assured.

Then they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	6. December 21st Part I

**Facing her worse Nightmares**

Author's Note: I don't own the Power Rangers nor do I own Ann, Rebecca, and Josh. I'm just borrowing them from another author. Read and review please I also would like to say if you want to see another few stories with Ann, Rebecca, and Josh in it, then check out **_Fighting for a family_** and **_Together again and forever _**and **_The Next Generation_** by my friend and co- writer Arwennicole.

**Chapter 6: December 21(part I) **

Kimberley woke up early the morning that her brother was to coming home. When she set up she was startled to see Tommy sitting up one the edge of his bed. You see Kimberly's mom moved Tommy into Kimberly's room so Jack could have his old room back while he is home. "What are you doing up it's 6:00 in the morning?" She asked.

"I was just watching you sleep you were so very peaceful. Go back to sleep I did not mean to wake you," he replied.

As Kimberley drifted back to sleep she had sweet dreams of what was to come. In what seems like no time at all Kimberley was pulled from the dream world. When she got to her senses she set up and saw Tommy sitting next to her and asked, "What are you doing Tommy?" She asked.

"It is 1:30 in the afternoon and your mom just left for the airport to pick up Jack. So I thought that I would wake you up so you would be ready for him when he arrives," he replied.

"Ok I am getting up," she stated.

After Tommy walked out of the room Kimberly laid back down and fell asleep. A little while later Kimberly's mom came back from the airport with her brother Jack.

When they walked in the front door Jack turned to Tommy and stuck out his hand with a grin. "Hi my name is Jack you must be Tommy," he greeted. Tommy shook Jack's hand and returned the grin.

"Hi nice to meet you Kimberley has said some nice things about you," Tommy greeted back.

Then Jack looked around. "Speaking of Kimberley where is my adorable little sister?" He asked. Tommy then looked around too.

"I guess she must have went back to sleep when I woke her up," he replied.

Tommy then turned around and was heading for the stairs. "If you give me a few minutes I will go wake her up," he informed. Just as Tommy started to walk up stairs. Jack went after him.

"Tommy, why don't we go wake her up together," he suggested.

Tommy agreed so they headed up to Kimberly's room together.

When they got there Tommy saw that Kimberley had indeed fallen back asleep so he and Jack went into the room. Tommy bent down next to his wife. "Time to wake up, Beautiful. Jack is here to see you," he informed. Then Tommy got up off of his knees and watched her wake up. Kimberley set up and stretched and then opened her eyes. Kimberley looked around the room and when her eyes landed on her brother Jack. She jumped up and ran into his arms and started to cry. Jack wrapped his arms around her and just held her as sobs wracked her body. After about 5 minutes Jack pulled Kimberly to arms length and looked at her.

"Baby sister why are you crying?" He asked.

Kimberley wiped the tears away from her eyes and took in a long calming breath. "It has been 15 years since I last saw you before I left to go to live in angel grove with our Aunt Sara and Uncle Jack. I guess that all the emotions just came back to me," she replied. Then Jack had an idea and turned to Tommy.

"How would you and Kimberley like to go out to dinner with me. You see mom is going out to dinner with some friends so we would have to fend for ourselves," he suggested.

After some though Tommy nodded. "Sure, we would love to go to dinner with you but what are we going to do with the children?" He answered with another question.

"Oh, last night mom said that she was taking them to dinner with her today," she replied.

"Well I guess that it is settled then we will go to dinner with you," Tommy stated.

"Jack were are we going?" She asked.

"I was thinking that little diner on pleasant Court you know the one that we used to go to when we were younger," he replied.

After Kimberly heard where they were going. "Do you mean Joy's Diner?" She asked.

"Oh yes that's place I could not thank of the name of the place, thanks sissy." Jack said.

During the whole conversation Tommy noticed a change in Kimberley that he has never seen before it was as if a wait was lifted off of her shoulders so the true Kim could shine through.

**Author's Note: **

If you have any ideas for me about what you would like to see in the next chapter or even in the other chapters you can e-mail me to let me know **a/n** thinks for all of the reviews that you have left me

Potterfan2006


	7. December 21st Part II

**Facing her worse Nightmares**

**Author's Note:** I don't own the Power Rangers nor do I own Ann, Rebecca, and Josh. I'm just borrowing them from another author. Read and review please I also would like to say if you want to see another few stories with Ann, Rebecca, and Josh in it, then check out **_Fighting for a family_** and **_Together again and forever _**and **_The Next Generation_** by my friend and co- writer Arwennicole.

**Author's Note2:** sorry I know that it has been a long time since my last chapter. For that I am sorry I have just had some other stuff on my mind such as other stories and school. Now school is over so I can concentrate on this story and the short stories that I am working on thinks for your patience. And as always please read and Review.

Author's note3: my co- Author of this story Arwennicole is taking over the writing of this story from this chapter forward hope that you all like it. And now on to the story

**Chapter 7: December 21st (Part 2)**

After having dinner at the diner, Jack decided to take Tommy and Kimberly out to a dance club that was close by.

They found a table and Kimberly went off to the bathroom. Jack looked over at Tommy. "So, how did you meet my little sister?" He asked. Tommy smiled at the memory of meeting the girl of his dreams.

"Well, I had just moved to Angel Grove. I was getting used to the school when I saw two bullies harassing her. I defended her and scared them away. Then that's when I introduced myself to her. We were friends for awhile, but then it became more," he explained.

Jack smiled at the thought of his sister being as happy as could be. "What did Kim do throughout her high school career?" He asked.

"Well, Kim continued on with her gymnastics for a little while. She was the head cheerleader on the cheerleading team," Tommy replied.

Jack looked over to see Kimberly walking over to them with a smile on her face. "From what I saw so far during dinner, you make my sister very happy," he stated. Tommy nodded and then Kimberly sat next to Tommy.

"Hey, what were you guys talking about?" She asked.

Tommy wrapped an arm around Kimberly's shoulders. "Well, we were talking about how we met and what you did throughout high school," he replied.

"You didn't mention that I sing did you?" She asked.

"No, but you did," Jack replied.

Kimberly blushed and the two men chuckled at her. "Maybe sometime while you're here you could pull out that guitar of yours," Jack commented.

"I'll think about it," she replied.

Tommy stood up and held his hand out to Kimberly. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Oliver?" He asked.

"I would be honored, Dr. Oliver," she replied.

She placed her hand in his and Jack watched as his sister and brother-in-law went out on the dance floor for a dance. He pulled out his wallet and looked at the picture of him and Kimberly when they were young children. He sighed sadly and then he watched as Tommy spun Kimberly around. He was glad to hear his sister laughing again. It was music to his ears. The last time he heard Kimberly laugh was during her birthday, the last day they spent together before the incident.

**(Flashback)**

_**Jack and Kimberly were playing out in the backyard after the party dishes were cleaned up and everybody went home. Jack ran over and wrapped his arms around Kimberly's waist and spun her around. Kimberly shrieked with laughter and he placed her back on the ground. "Happy birthday, little sis," he congratulated.**_

"_**Thanks, Jack," she told him.**_

_**She hugged him with a smile. Jack then pulled back and held a box out. "I wanted to give this to you at the beginning of the party, but I didn't want it to get broken," he stated. She took the box and opened it. Inside lied a locket. She picked it up and opened it. She found a picture of Jack holding her when she was a baby. She could tell it was at the hospital from the background. She looked to the side to read the engraving.**_

"_**To my little sister. Love your big brother," she read.**_

_**Jack snapped the locket around her neck and kissed her forehead. "Thanks, Jack," she repeated. She hugged him again and he spun around. Her laughter filling his ears again.**_

**(End Flashback)**

"Jack, JACK!" Kimberly called. Jack snapped out of his daydream and looked over at his sister. "Come on, Tommy's taking a break. come dance with your sister," she insisted. Tommy sat down and watched them dance. He could tell his wife was happy and nothing was going to change that.

As Jack danced with Kimberly, he noticed the locket around her neck. "You kept it,' he commented. Kimberly nodded with a smile.

"I never take it off," she assured him.

He looked over at Tommy to see him staring at Kimberly with a smile on his face. "Tommy's a great guy," he complimented.

"He really is," she agreed.

"I'm very happy for you, Kim. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"I couldn't ask for anymore. I have my mom, brother, the man I love, and three beautiful children. I've got everything that I wanted."

He kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. "I missed you, little sis," he whispered. She hugged him back with a sigh.

"I missed you too, big brother," she answered.


End file.
